


White Elephant

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's time for theArkChristmas party.
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 28
Kudos: 74





	White Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Prowl, Autobots   
> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: White Elephant

"It's a relatively simple game," Optimus said from the front of the Rec Room and beside their festively decorated fir tree. "I have the name of everyone who brought a gift here on this datapad," it was lifted illustratively, "and I've randomized the names. When your name is called, you may come up and choose a gift. Or~" he said, optics smiling above his mask, "You can choose to steal the gift someone else has already taken."

"So we open the gifts?" Wheeljack asked. "Like, mechs gotta know what they're takin' right?"

"Yes, you open the gift," Optimus said. "And if your gift is stolen, then you may steal someone else's or take a new gift from the pile. We're limiting this to three thefts per round just so we're not here until next Christmas though, and you can't take back your stolen item."

Sideswipe rubbed his hands together in glee and bumped his shoulder to his twin's. "I heard Ratchet made high grade," he said softly to those mechs around him.

"I heard Wheeljack converted another gaming console," Bumblebee whispered- loudly.

Prowl stood toward the back of the group and kept his face as neutral as possible as the first handful of mechs chose gifts and opened them. It was clear that they were indeed looking for Ratchet's high grade -something Prowl had approved given it was to be a small bottle- but not yet finding it. Then-

"Hah! Suck my tailpipe fraggers!" Ironhide crowed and cuddled the brightly glowing bottle of high grade.

He managed to glare off and intimidate a couple mechs into choosing a different gift, but Sideswipe would not be dissuaded by threats of extra monitor shifts. From there, it was truly chaos. The high grade was stolen nearly every round, though there was a short pause that delighted Prowl.

"From Prowl," Mirage read, "This datapad contains your new duty shift information."

The entire Autobot army groaned and all optics turned to Prowl.

"Leave it to Prowl to attempt a joke gift about _work_ ," Cliffjumper grumbled.

A few more rounds, and Skids leaned over and lightly elbowed Mirage. "I'll steal this one," he said, drawing shocked stares.

"Why ever for?" Mirage asked.

Skids smiled and held out his hand. "I like change."

Mirage passed the datapad over and stole the high grade from Beachcomber, who then huffed, looked around, and opened a new gift.

Round and round the game went, mechs laughing and stealing the high grade while Ratchet snickered at them, delighting in the chaos he'd caused. Oh yes, Prowl had that mech's number.

"New duty shift info, Prowler?" Jazz asked as he slid around the back of the cluster of boisterous mechs. "I coulda helped ya with a gift idea."

Prowl glanced down at Jazz's hands, noted the gaming console clutched lovingly in his arms, and leaned their helms closer together. "This is cheating, but.... steal it if you get the chance."

Jazz snorted and wandered off, hoping to avoid anyone picking his console to steal. It didn't last, and he was left with a new blanket instead. Nice, but not as nice as the gaming system -or high grade- so many coveted.

Finally, the last gift was opened. Sunstreaker had managed to grab the high grade and keep it. Optimus had the gaming console. And Skids beamed happily down at the datapad.

"How did you know?" Prowl asked him. He was aware of Skids' abilities to extrapolate, but what had given Prowl away?

"Didn't." Skids smiled up at Prowl. "Just figured that you wouldn't be so mean as to give extra shifts as a gift."

"Wait, what?" Bluestreak asked.

"The datapad is," Prowl said, voice pitched to carry a fair bit, "the gift of a week off of duty shifts. A vacation," he added with a smile of his own.

Optics popped wide all around, and Skids laughed as he clutched the datapad to his chest and refused to trade with Sunstreaker.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
